I Write Sins, Not Tragedies
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: songfic sonadow story request by Shadows-Girl95. Hope you like it! Rated T for cursing.


**I Write Sins, Not Tragedies**

_Request for Shadows-Girl95. Lyrics from a song of the same name by Panic! At the Disco. Hope you like it! (By the way, just a little joke…this is a sonadow, so…how are you still Shadow's girl? I think Shadow prefers Sonic…XD Sorry, it's just a joke…)_

Nerves.

Yes, _that_ was the tightening in my stomach, the thumping of my heart, even my lack of appetite. Nerves, nerves, nerves! I was pacing, looking in the mirror, wondering how I, Shadow the Hedgehog, had ever succumbed to such a mortal thought? Maybe it was the potion I had begged that silly pagan for, to make me mortal myself. The only reason I could want such a thing?

Well…let's just say a Blue Blur.

_Oh, _

_Well imagine, _

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

My heart was climbing steadily into my throat, and my fur was beginning to tingle as I thought of what the coming days would bring. So many preparations to think of! Thank goodness Rouge and Amy were handling most of it! Yes, for Amy, a lesbian (thankfully. I didn't need her wrath because I was marrying Sonic) and Rouge, happy with Knuckles, were girls. They could handle the cake, the presents, the this, the that, the other things, leaving Sonic and I to our own devices. Maybe Sonic had reasons for running around the world until our wedding night. Maybe he didn't. I sighed.

_And I can't help but to hear, _

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

Wetting down my quills with some cold water, splashing some of it in my face to wake me up, I finally exited the bathroom and found my way back to the beautiful church above my head.

The ceiling, made of miraculous stained glass, filtered colored light onto the tan carpeted floor. There were some old ladies in here, familiar or unfamiliar faces. I didn't know too many people—this place was Sonic's hometown, or, rather, what he called home when he was around. No, it was his home, his first priority. The second it was in trouble, he'd be ready to go out and risk his neck for it.

Despite his pretended stupidity, Sonic remembered names. He knew how to get everywhere from anywhere, here, and could name a lineup of ten random people selected from this town, and some from the towns surrounding it. He could probably name all the little old ladies, clinging to their rosary beads, bent over the pews in this church, their wrinkled old eyes sewn shut for whatever god this was erected to.

As I walked, admiring the beautiful oak alter, the golden chairs where the priest and deacon would sit, I couldn't help but notice some younger faces in the back pews.

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter._

I didn't know them, but it seemed like they were talking excitedly to each other. Maybe they were young lovers. I neither knew, nor cared. But, as I walked close to them, they said, as if expressly to piss me off—or expressly for me alone to hear:

_"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

"It'll be a lovely wedding, won't it?"

"No, but he'll never settle. Not ever. I don't believe it."

"Me neither. To think that whore is getting married! You know, he'll never keep those vows."

"The poor, poor thing."

I knew who they were talking about. My marriage to Sonic was the talk of the town. I found myself fuming, clutching instinctively for a gun that wasn't there—that Sonic insisted I hang on a hook and forget about.

_I'd chime in with a _

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things _

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

I wanted to yell at them and tear their heads off. I wanted to disprove them.

But I couldn't. Sonic's past was questionable, something I didn't know too much about. Being Sonic, he liked to move away from past events. I didn't want to believe what I was hearing.

_I'd chime in, _

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

But I couldn't help wondering if it was true. Had Sonic met and loved other guys in his past? Was he a whore, as they said?

Suddenly, I wanted very much to cry. But it was far from sadness that I felt.

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things _

_With a sense of..._

It was anger. Heated, seething, pitiless anger. I wanted to talk to Sonic. _**Now**_.

_Well in fact, _

_Well I'll look at it this way, _

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast _

_So pour the champagne_

I didn't need to go far to find him.

He was in an alleyway, close to our apartment complex. He was curled into himself, twisting the diamond ring on his finger. I could've sworn he was crying, but I was so angry that I didn't care. I stormed up to him and did something I never thought I'd do again.

I slapped him violently across the cheek.

_Oh! Well in fact, _

_Well I'll look at it this way, _

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

Sonic completely gave in to my slap. His face turned to the side and he fell over into the dirt like a domino or a card. His sobs escalated a little and then faded away, but didn't cease. He curled his knees up to his chest. Protecting his vulnerable underbelly, I assumed.

"What the fuck, Sonic?" I growled in my anger, clenching my fist so tightly I could almost feel blood from the sharpness of my fingernails in my palm. "_What the __**fuck**_?"

"I guess you've heard," Sonic chuckled weakly, without a hint of humor about him. "I figured it would get around eventually…no news escapes those nosy townsfolk."

I grabbed the hand with the diamond ring on it. "I'm about to call off this wedding!" I shouted, lifting him up off the dirty alley ground. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you! I'm about to call off this wedding!" I was seething in anger, steaming like a potato in stew. Sonic's green eyes, more beautiful than I remember, were pleading with me. Finally, he parted his lips to speak.

_Well this calls for a toast, _

_So pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

"Okay, Shadow," he murmured listlessly. "I think it's time I told you the truth. Here goes." He took a deep breath and let it free.

"Two years ago, I was abducted out of my home and I went missing for about a week. My captor was a handsome young coyote called Butch. I knew him only because I had traveled to his town—but I hadn't stayed long!" He must've added that part because my eyes narrowed in anger. "I didn't even know his name until he told me." He swallowed thickly, and I began to think that this was about to be the saddest story I'd ever heard—from his mouth or any other's.

"He had an old pickup," Sonic continued as I lowered him to the ground again. He didn't even get to his feet. "He shoved me inside and coaxed me onto my back, and then…he raped me." This was undoubtedly the most ashamed I had ever seen Sonic. He was crying again, and I watched the tears drip down off his nose as he hung his head. "I never wanted it to get out, and for a while, he threatened me to keep my side of the story a secret. I was allowed to go home, but a month later, he came to me and raped me in my own bed. Then he decided to start a rumor about me wanting him so badly that I would do anything for him. I thought everyone would forget after Butch's death…" Sonic glanced up at me. "I'm sorry."

_I'd chime in with a _

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

I lifted Sonic up into my arms, all anger gone. And then, I kissed him so passionately that I had to break for air soon afterward. "I love you," I said. "And I don't care about what anyone else says. All that matters is that you're mine now, right?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes! Oh, yes! Thank you, Shadow!" He hugged me tightly, and I felt my shoulder grow damp. I smiled. Sonic was forever emotional. "I wouldn't want this marriage to end for all the world! I promise! I'm yours, Shadow! Yours, and no one else's!"

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things _

_With a sense of poise and rationality._


End file.
